


The Undying Love of James Potter

by MarieAnne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Heartbreak, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieAnne/pseuds/MarieAnne
Summary: Can James Potter fall in love with new girl Joy Zabini or will he be obsessed with Lily Evans until his last breath? Well, he better make his mind up quickly, because Sirius Black does not play around when it comes to females. **Completely AU**





	1. Chapter 1

The train came to a sudden halt its wheels screeching at an unholy frequency as it did so. There was the distinct booming voice of Hagrid over the steam engine, who was in charge of shuttling the first years off for a false sense of tranquillity before they were sorted into their houses and bullied for a minimum of three years.

James stood from his seat, retrieving his jacket and book bag from the compartment drawers and hurrying his friend, Remus Lupin, along. "Come on Remus, get up!" he nudged him awake, making sure to pinch him as he did so. "I want to sit next to the doors, and you know the seventh years have the confidence of an Auror this year."

Remus shrugged James off, rubbing the sleep from his puffy eyes. "Calm down, we  _just_ stopped." He let out a small yawn. "Are Peter and Sirius back yet?"

James shook his head, leaning his hand on the compartment door he had slid open while Remus got himself together. He watched as students passed, finding it odd not seeing the faces of last year's seventh years and instead of fresh new first years huddling together in nervousness. "Still galivanting Sirius' new body I reckon, though why Peter would even go along with him or care is beyond me."

Remus gave James a quizzical look, " _galivanting?_ Did you spend the summer in West London or what?"

James smiled, proud of himself. "No, only looked through muggle dictionaries to improve my vocabulary," he was proud of his achievement of flicking through a thesaurus for words that sounded smart and examples of when to use them.

Remus let out a small laugh, fixing his matted hair in the compartment window before squeezing past James and leading the way through the train. He stopped abruptly at every door, waiting for someone to leave.

_Always the gentleman_ , James thought to himself. Unable to stop himself from cutting in front of Remus to get off the train quicker. He kept a sharp lookout for Lily or any of her known friends Alice and Mary. James' excuse of wanting to sit near the doors was absolute rubbish, he only wanted to see where Lily was seated to sit as close to her as possible. Naturally.

"Listen, mate. I'm all for romance and school sweethearts," Remus said, noticing James' body language and anticipation, "but don't you think that four years of pursuit is enough? No means no."

James huffed, turning a light shade of pink and fiddling with his glasses, he knew Remus was right. For the past four years, he had tried to get Lily to like him, hell even look at him like he wasn't the world's worst creature would be enough for him. "Listen, Remus, when you're in love you'll get it. Not even death would keep me away from that girl." Was he exaggerating? He wasn't sure entirely, but he meant it when he said he liked Lily Evans in the unhealthiest way possible.

Remus rolled his eyes, "we're fifteen," he reminded him sternly. "We have ten years before our parents expect us to get married, are you telling me you really want to spend them with one girl?"

James frowned at Remus. "Okay Mr Player, the only time you've talked to a girl is when you're saying  _oh no worries,_ " the pitch of his voice raised as he mimicked Remus, "when you kiss their arse and they thank you."

Remus glared at him. "I'm not at school to be a  _player_ or find a girlfriend, I'm here to get an education."

James rolled his eyes, he wanted to respond but he had sighted his two other annoying best friends and lost his train of thought. They stepped off the train just as Sirius and peter were making their way off the platform. "Oi! Padfoot!" James yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth.

Sirius' ears perked up and he turned around. He, unlike Peter, was yet to have changed into his school uniform and was looking worried at the thought of possibly being punished before even starting classes.

"Where have you been?" Remus queered, giving Peter a light nudge.

Peter guffawed, "you should have been there. All the girls look different! Like, taller and prettier and … just different."

"Do you mean they hit the second part of their puberty mate?" Remus asked, grimacing at Peter's remarks.

"You what? No. They look hot! Like that muggle actress, what's her name again?" and he was gone into his thoughts, muttering to himself as he listed off the name of muggle actresses that could have possibly gone from okay looking to out of this world.

Sirius rolled his eyes, watching as Peter walked off with Remus hot on his heels. Probably to educate him on how the female anatomy worked … well as much of it as he knew, and Sirius doubted that that was a lot more than Peter did.

He turned his attention to James, who for the tenth time that day was fixing his tie. "We saw Lily. Still the innocent flower she was when we left," he snickered, knowing James hated being teased on her behalf.

"Leave off."

"Mate she has serious anger issues; Peter was changing in the loo and I was obviously talking to some fit fourth years and she tells  _me_ I'm a perverted freak and should find something else to do with my time!" James rolled his eyes at his statements; Sirius stood behind his friend and rubbed his shoulders. "When are  _you_ going to get off your little Lily cloud and come down to the real world. The one where there are about forty girls of your liking waiting for James, waiting to be chosen."

James scoffed, "they aren't cattle Sirius." But he did see his friends point, he blinked at the passing Ravenclaw fifth years who smiled at the pair. "But I'm loyal to Lily." He said, shaking his head and looking to the leafy ground.

"She certainly is not loyal to you. Our old friend Snivellus was sitting with her, all comfortable in the compartment with Reg."

James flinched at the mention of Severus Snape, the worst person he could have possibly encountered in his short life. "Snivellus and that oil dunked hair of his could never have Lily. Ever," he responded adamantly.

They had caught up with Peter and Remus, who were stood by a carriage waiting impatiently for the two. "For someone who rushed me up, you're moving very slowly," Remus pointed out, pulling himself into the carriage.

"So sorry my love, would a cup of tea calm you down?" James smiled back sarcastically, snickering as he watched Remus grow even more irritated. He followed him into the carriage, waited for the other two to get on and reached his hand out of the window to tap on the top of the carriage.

"They literally don't move until the people in front have gone James, why do you do that every year?" Sirius asked, looking at James as if he was short a few straws.

James shrugged his shoulders innocently, putting his bag down next to him by the window. "I feel special doing it. Shouldn't you be changing by the way?" He asked, looking at Sirius sternly.

Sirius rolled his eyes, took his bag from his shoulder, searched through it for a while before pulling out a white top and gold and red tie. "I wonder what we'll be having for dessert. I swear my mother fed me coal and fire the whole summer," Sirius groaned, his shirt midway over his head. The other three stared at him uncomfortably. "If I hate my mother guys, that is your cue to agree with me."

"Your mother and her coal and fire can't get you, Sirius, you'll be safe at Hogwarts," Remus smiled generously as the other two agreed with him. Sirius smiled, even though they didn't talk much about it, his friends did support him quite a lot.

…

After the short trip from the train station to Hogwarts, James was thankfully able to get his lucky seat near Lily. The Great Hall was almost empty as they had been one of the first to arrive. Craning his neck to look to down the Gryffindor table, he spotted his fiery headed flower sitting right at the front. Having entered the hall first he led the way to where she was seated with Alice and Mary.

James slid into the seat next to Mary, opposite of Lily and left the seat next to him vacant. "Good evening ladies," he smiled, watching as his friends sat down next to him. Sirius, ever the one for dramatics stood on the bench, hopped onto the table and sat on the opposite side of his friends. Remus rolled his eyes and gave James a pointed look. Peter didn't do much other than gaze at the empty plates lining the table in anticipation.

"Hey, James!" Alice smiled, glad that the solemn conversations the girls were having earlier were cut short.

"Hey Alice, Mary, you are looking particularly wonderful under this candlelight," Sirius smiled, winking as Mary turned bright red.

"Shut up Sirius," she muttered, sinking into her seat between James and Remus. Sirius, proud of his new found ability to make girls flutter at the sight of him smiled in a cheeky manner and spurted conversation with Alice about her break.

"Hey Lily," James smiled, directing his conversation to her. Lily looked up at him surprised that he had called her by her first name, an event so rare it would be considered one of the seven wonders of the world. James thanked his father for that tip watching her brows raised in confusion.

_Call her by her name, not her father's name!_ He had shouted at him.

"Potter," Lily responded, always the one for an icy response.

James, taking the blow, continued. "How was your summer?"

"Hot," Lily replied, nodding her head once as if to say  _now that is that leave me alone_ and turned her attention to the professor's table.

"Jesus mate," Sirius mouthed, grimacing at the tough conversation he had witnessed.

James scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to recover. "How … pleasant." He groaned internally as he watched Lily give him an odd look and turn back around to watch the professors mingle.

The Great Hall grew louder with chatter, the houses' tables growing as full as they could possibly be with a missing cohort. James looked around; Peter  _was_ right. There was something that had made the girls in his year, not only his house, prettier than last year. Perhaps he was just noticing them now, but he couldn't help but stare at a few in particular.

"Good evening students," Professor Dumbledore smiled. Almost as quickly as he had uttered the words the hall grew silent. "The very best of evenings to you! Now to our new students," he raised his hand to the back of the hall where a group of first years stood behind Professor McGonagall, "welcome. And to our old students, welcome back!" His cheery laugh lifting the spirits of even James, who had just suffered the most brutal rejection to date. Professor Dumbledore swept his hand into the air, lightening the candles that had hung waiting to shine in the air. James noticed that it had started to rain outside as well, with the light pitter patter of raining falling on the enchanted roof above them.

"Now, another year full of magical education awaits you. Before we begin our banquet – please Mr Andrews don't chew the spoons they are communal -," a Ravenclaw third year threw his spoon onto the table with clutter to the humour of his housemates and the school. "I would like to say a few words. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Michael De Jacq, will join us tomorrow, his travels have been delayed. And yes, of course, the Sorting, Professor McGonagall the floor is yours."

Professor McGonagall marched into the room, her shoes making an annoying click on the hard floor as she did so. With the Sorting Hate in hand, she led a squabble of first years behind her.

"Wait a minute," Sirius muttered tapping Remus' extended hand on the table. "That is not a first year," he said, pointing to a girl who was lagging behind the group. She was notably taller than those around her. "We get a new girl!" He whispered excitedly. Watching as she walked away Sirius could not help but be attracted to the back of her. She had her skirt down to her knees but her behind was definitely one that could not be hidden by proper attire.

James followed Sirius' gaze, wondering what his excitement was. Seemingly, the other boys on the table across from the had noticed, whispering to each other and laughing along. The Sorting Hat was placed on its usual stool and it opened its mouth wide to begin its song. James, however, could not hear a word it was saying, wondering what house the new girl would be put in and exactly how old she was.

The song ended and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Now! You will be sorted into your houses when I call your name please step forward." She went through the list, it looked as if she had left the eldest girl to last as once the first years had been sorted and settled into their individual tables.

"Zabini, Joy," McGonagall said, clearing her throat and mentioning for the girl to sit down on the stool.

Sirius let out a sigh. "Fuck," he drawled turning to the Slytherin table. The seventh years seemed to be expecting her. "She's Mya Zabini's sister."

James shrugged his shoulders. "So?"

"Mya … loony … Zabini?" Sirius said, reminding James of the girl who had graduated the year before. "She used to kiss Bella's arse man. Such a freak. Let's hope it isn't hereditary," Remus shushed the two, waiting for the Sorting Hat to make up its mind.

For a hat it seemed to be deep in thought, the girl wearing it seemed relaxed as she waited for it to announce her house.

...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEK! I loved writing this chapter because I can finally relate to the main character, she isn't a Mary Sue with skinny legs a big butt, big boobs a tiny waist and long hair who somehow lost 120kgs over the summer break -.-. This time around we have an educated QWEEN and the love story will progress as any high school love story would, in the messiest and toxic way possible. Stay tuned for more if you enjoyed it.
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next? Where will she be sorted? Who will befriend her? Will our Lord and saviour James Potter finally smash Lily Evans? What house will our new OC be sorted into?
> 
> Love xx


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome! I hope you enjoy the following story, I have been working on it for a few months now and I only just was reminded to actually upload it.

This is a James Potter / OC fanfiction, with a few changes to character personalities, history and timeline. This is completely out of the world of Harry Potter and is just a fluffy love story because bitch I love love and don't want it to be clouded by the Wizarding War.

This is completely AU, therefore, ages will be compromised to my liking, family members, teachers and relationships will as well. I really want to start writing more centred works outside of fanfiction but I have to practice some way hey.

Also, this story came to me as my boyfriend of seven months broke up with me to 'find himself' in Europe. Enjoy your STDs in those hostels Ryan :P So we know it's going to be full of emotions and post period crying session chapters and some chapters were even written at the beach as I watched hot Turkish guys play soccer hehe.

I'll leave you to it! Enjoy oh and follow me on Instagram to see me bitch about everything under the sun: winta_writes.

Love xx


	3. Chapter 2

****Thank you to v. 1988 for letting me know about the fanfic being up on another page. It's not me and I've come to the conclusion there's people out there who just love ctrl c and ctrl v-ing stories so much they have to do it. So be it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**...**

After what seemed like the longest two minutes the Sorting Hat came to its decision. "Slytherin!" it belted. Professor McGonagall took the hat from her head as the Slytherin table erupted into cheers.

Sirius turned to James and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it is hereditary."

James nodded his head, watching as the girl made a beeline for Narcissa Black, Sirius' other cousin. Narcissa hugged the girl tightly, and they began chattering. "Tough luck, mate."

Sirius scoffed, "do you honestly think I'd let a bit of cousin hate keep me from banging her?"

Alice let out a small choking sound from next to them, "Don't be so vulgar Sirius!"

"Said nobody ever," Sirius muttered to himself.

James let out a scoff, turning his attention to his best friend. He patted Sirius on the back lightly, "if you're a virgin mate, it's okay to say so."

Alice groaned, huffing and now intently focused on getting as much of everything as possible for her plate.

Sirius glanced back at the Slytherin table, watching as the new girl was introduced to her classmates. James followed his eyesight and tutted, "get over it, mate."

"Already over it," Sirius smiled back. James watched his best friend focus his attention back to his food.

I have a feeling he's met this Mya Zabini before, James thought to himself.

...

"Slytherin!"

Mya smiled as she made her way over to the cheering Slytherin table, finding her way to Narcissa and giving her a hug. Narcissa patted the seat next to her and in the process, forcing a first-year to shuffle down.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about," Narcissa smiled, nudging Mya playfully.

"Hey, my sister said the hat considered putting her in Ravenclaw," Mya said srhugging her shoulders as she eyed the baked potatoes in front of her.

"Keyword, considered, like how you're considering eating the potatoes but will, in fact, join me in eating this spinach salad."

"Er," Mya stretched, "I'd rather die," she then went ahead and filled her plate with potatoes, roast chicken and gravy.

Narcissa scrunched her nose up in disgust and went ahead with her own plate full of greens. After some time had passed, and the two girls had their fill of the food prepared for them, Narcissa turned to Mya and asked, "so, who have you had your eye on little Miss Mya?"

Mya feigned retching, "you must be sick if you think I'm even considering any of these idiots," she made extra emphasis at pointing out the sheer stupidity of fifth-year boys down the table who were huddled in a group and laughing at a photograph.

Narcissa pouted, "I'm here for this year only Mya, and without me, your love life's going to be hopeless. I mean just look at Bella-"

Mya rolled her eyes, "Bellatrix didn't even look at her husband during their wedding, don't try to convince me otherwise Narcissa."

"Okay fine, but at least she found a good pure-blood man-,"

Mya cut her off once more, "I'm pretty sure Lestrange has killed one too many cats as a kid to be a good man."

Narcissa gave her a stern look, "I made your parents a promise, to take care of you this year and make sure you were set up to handle Hogwarts without me."

Mya grabbed onto Narcissa's hand and sighed, "Fine, but only if Ravenclaw's open for discussion in this good pure-blood man fiasco."

Narcissa put up a perfectly manicured finger, "only when desperate times call for desperate measures."

Mya beamed at her and turned her attention to the Ravenclaw table behind her, looking down the line of much better looking and intelligent fifth, sixth and seventh-year guys. Her search for a cute boy was cut short however by a pair of grey eyes staring intently at her from the Gryffindor table.

Narcissa turned around and followed Mya's eyes to Sirius Black, held out her hands and turned her back around. "Okay, we aren't that desperate darling."

Mya smiled stiffly back, "of course not." Before she could gather her thoughts, the Headmaster, Armando Dippet, which she was yet to hear speak, cleared his throat.

"Students, if you could please be on your merry way to your common rooms. All first years are to follow their prefects and no dawdling. You've all a busy week ahead." With a flick of his wand Headmaster Dippet cleaned the tables that had only just been lined with desserts of all sorts.

Narcissa wrapped her arm around May's and the two girls stood up, leaving the Great Hall. "I'm going to show you a little short cut to the common room," Narcissa said, making no effort in walking through the crowds of students trying to get to their beds.

"What without me?" the voice of Lucius Malfoy said behind them.

Narcissa turned to Mya, rolled her eyes and glared at Lucius. "Oh so ignoring me to be with your little friends all of dinner is fine, but me showing Mya the way to our common room isn't?"

Lucius tutted, bringing Narcissa into a shoulder hug. "Cissy, I saw you all summer. I only saw those buffoons a few times. I was practically forced to entertain them."

Narcissa pursed her lips, holding in a smile. "Will you be okay to follow the prefects back Mya, they're just over there."

Mya let out a snort, "gross and bye," she waved Narcissa off as she and Lucius rounded a corner at the end of the hallway and sped towards the huddled group of Slytherin first years.

As the majority of students clambered up the stairs to their common rooms or made sharp turns down corridors, the majority of Slytherin students walked down the Viaduct Entrance.

"This way will take you to your lockers, the Tapestry and Dungeon Corridor," the group walked through the opulent corridor and down a winding staircase to the Dungeon Corridor, following the prefects. "Our password changes every fortnight so remember to check the noticeboard for what the new password will be, and never bring anyone from another house into the common room. It hasn't happened for centuries and it won't happen now. Our password these two weeks is muddy bloody."

"Merlin, Macdonald is a boring git," Sirius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest next to her.

Mya jumped, turning to the boy responsible for her fright. "What the fuck Sirius!?" When did he get there? She thought to herself, turning behind her and seeing students flood down the small staircase.

Sirius held his finger of his lips and pulled her back towards the staircase, they squeezed passed the students coming down, earning a few puzzled glances, and went back up to the large corridor. "How do you like it so far?" Sirius asked, leaning his back on the stone wall.

Mya rolled her eyes, "I thought you stalked me for something more important. We left this in the summer, Sirius. Goodnight," she turned back towards the stairs, knowing that if she was the last down to the Dungeouns she'd never find out how to get into the common room.

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing onto her hand. "You left me in the summer. I didn't consent to leave anything."

"And I didn't consent to put my time and effort into a first-born with mummy issues and a god-complex about himself," Mya snapped back, looking down at his hand as if to say let it go now.

Sirius smiled, pulling her closer by her arm and drawing circles on her palm. "You wanted me as a husband?"

Mya felt her cheeks warm up, thanking every god ever that her darker complexion didn't show her blush. "My parents wanted a husband, I was merely complying."

"You're 15!" Sirius chortled, unable to hold back his laughter.

"What is it you want from me Sirius?" Mya asked, getting annoyed with his pestering.

Waiting for the last strays of students to empty the hallway, Sirius pulled her hand close and gave it a quick kiss. "For you to stop pretending like you give a shit about your parents pure-blood agenda. And most importantly to stop acting like you aren't head over heels for me."

Mya scoffed, "I haven't thought twice about you Sirius, sorry to say so bud."

"Then, you don't think I should kiss you right now?"

"You're positively revolting and ignorantly pushy," Mya said, wriggling her hand free from his. "I suggest you get to your common room before your little mates get suspicious." She said, tapping her fingers across his cheek. Unlike her, his cheeks tinted pink quite quickly and Mya laughed at the power she held over him.

Sure they had a great time over the summer, but he had failed to mention that he was disgraced by his family and that his younger brother, Regulus, was practically seen as the first-born. Perhaps it was her fault for not asking the right questions, first and foremost being, "why don't your parents favour you?"

"I guess I'll see you in class then? If we have any together," Sirius said, standing with his hands in his pockets as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"All but Muggle Studies."

"Must you be so prejudice?" Sirius groaned, knowing all too well that her true character was much better than the one she was hell-bent on portraying.

Mya tutted tapping his nose this time. "Must you be such a conformist."

"No, I go on free will alone," Sirius responded, smelling the sweet perfume she was wearing and wondering when he would absolutely lose it over Loony Zabini's little sister.

"Hmm, going to all seasonal events with your family doesn't sound like free will to me Black. Especially that one time you came down those stairs in that horrid blazar."

"Hey! I did that to see you, I'd never turn up otherwise. We also promised to never mention that certain outfit ever again. Plus, I'm sure my parents were convinced I had changed my mind for a good two months there."

Mya pouted, wanting to get out of the conversation as bad as she wanted to continue it, "so did I."

He looked down at her, taking on hand out of his pocket and snaking it around her waist. "No, actually I was waiting for you to stop bigging yourself up to your family."

"How sentimental," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair and back down his face. "Except you're forgetting the fact that I do not care." The shrill laughter of Narcissa was heard behind them and Sirius quickly moved his hand from Mya's waist to the back of his neck. "Ah this brings back memories," Mya smiled, unbothered by the approaching footsteps of Lucius and Narcissa.

"I should probably go before Narccism sees me."

Before he could leave, however, Mya quickly pulled him in for a quick kiss and skipped away back down the Dungeon, waiting by the staircase and making up an excuse as to why she hadn't gone into the common room yet for Narcissa.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I got sick and tiredt of seeing Sirius Black as the only thing able to control girls so our good sis Mya has him hypnotised. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for not updating earlier I had no clue what to write :/. Excited to absolutely break men's hearts via Mya, can you say heeeeeyyy in 4b piggy tails? ;)
> 
> Happy reading folks xx


End file.
